Hinata The Bully
by Ippikki-Ookami
Summary: Hinata Hyuga is a bully. And not just to the people of Konoha. But to our favorite knucklehead ninja. Naruto Uzamaki. I do not own Naruto. Hinata does. Also decided to name chapters. Seemed reasonable. I also changed the genre.
1. Hinata the Beautiful

It was a beautiful day in Konaha. The sun was shining brightly above,birds and bees flew about, and our even more beautiful Hyuga heiress was strolling down the streets. Hinata Hyuga was an extremely beautiful young woman. Now at the age of 16, she 5'5, had long, beautiful black-bluish hair in a pony tail, lavender eyes and sucker in between her beautiful lips. She had on a long sleeve jacket that was open and showed her milky white, toned stomach. Her breast were pushed together by her bra, and she had on her tight kunoichi pants that showed the results of her can already guess. Nosebleeds for everyone.

Now you would think that Hinata must be a fun person to talk the people of Konoha know different. They have been subjected to many years of her relentless torture. Her seductive ways, her scheming, the many people who have had hospital bills for years. All because of Hinata. Because she is a bully.

As Hinata walks to the the other side of the village, she sees Sakura Haruno. Sakura was a nice girl. Even by Hinata's standards. She never did anything to give people a reason to dislike her. She was also deemed pretty by the boys of the village. Hinata approached her, seeing the excitment on her face. She saw the pink-haired kunoichi smile at her and wave her over.

"Whats up Hinata? Got another mission?" Sakura said, smiling her head off.

"No, just looking for Konohamaru. I need to beat him for flashing my sister with his 'Sexy Jutsu' at the academy the other day." Hinata said, clenching her fist tightly. She was going to pound him good."Why are you so giddy today?" she asked, curiosity taking over her.

"Naruto-kun is returning to the village you believe it? Its been three long years since we last seen him!"

"That blonde-haired dobe is returning.I cant wait." she said like old times.


	2. Dobe Turned Delicious

Hinata followed Sakura to the front gates of the Leaf Village. She only wanted to go because she hadn't seen the idiot in years. She hated Naruto worst than the average Konoha citizen. He was always bragging, always believing in himself. Then when he actually became a good shinobi through his actions. Hinata had hated him. Even more than she hates that fugitive Sasuke.

Upon arriving to the front gates of the village, she and Sakura spotted a crowd of people gathered by the gate. More females than guys were gathered about. She wanted to see what was going on. As she approached, the people seperated, not wanting to bring forth her wrath.

"What the hell is going on here?" she shouted, anger in her voice.

But upon arriving, she was greeted by a shocking site. There was Jariaya, but most importantly, there was Naruto. He was 5'11, with orange and black ninja pants and jacket, that was open revealing the First Hokage's necklace in a brilliant display of light. It showed his strong pecs and abs. On his arm was his Konoha headband, and his eyes light up in a brilliant hue of blue. He also had a spear on his back that was long. At least 24 inches longer than him. It seemed to glow a brilliant green light. Hinata gawked. He was gorgeous!

"I- is that Naruto!?" shouted Sakura as she walked towards Naruto screaming his name.

Hinata began to get angry and backed away from the crowd. Was she just gawking at- at Naruto!? She turned and began to sprint away from the scene, running faster than she had in a long time.

After a couple of minutes she arrived in her mansion. She didnt pass anyone as she made her way into her room. She sat against the window on her bed.

"What the hell is going on with me!" Hinata shouted loudly in her room. She hated Naruto! The way he brushes off her taunts with kindness. The way he let her beat on him. The way he looked so good! She was going to hurt him. Emocianally and physically. In due time. In due time.


	3. Plan To Eradicate The Dobe

Hinata got out of her bed at 7:00 at night. She had been contimplating on whether she should put her plan in motion now or wait for the right moment. She wanted to do it early because of how Naruto might be at Ichiraku's right now. Based off of her theory anyway.

She had to do something evil to him. Something to let him know that she still disliked him. Something original.

"Hinata-chan?" came a call that startled her out of her thought. It was her sister, 11 year old Hinabi.

"What the hell do you want loser?" Hinata said, anger rising.

"Father wants for you to take the trash out." she said, fearful at Hinata's look. "The maid is sick and I cant go outside past 7:00." As Hinata reached for something to throw, Hanabi 'eeped' and ran from the room. Hinata stood up and stretched, back cracking and ankles popping. She made her way to the Hyuga kitchen and went to the trashcan. She took the bag and left from the Hyuga main entrance.

As she was throwing away the trash in the Hyuga's private alley, she heard footsteps. As she looked around the corner, she smirked deviously. There was Naruto crossing the street, probably going for some Ichiraku Ramen. He had been ways away from Ichiraku's, so she figured she had time to mess with him.

As Naruto was walking, he felt a wind hit his cheek. And almost in a flash, he took out his spear and thrust it through the air, extending it halfway. He visibly paled, because on the other end of the spear was Hinata. The spear was a centimeter from her face. And she showed the same expression as Naruto.

As Naruto began to get scared, Hinata began to get angry."NARUTOOOOOOOO!"

Naruto continued to stare at Hinata as he slowly pulled away his spear. He stared her down for seconds on end. As Hinata watched him, she saw a glint in his eye. His nose let out a small trickle of blood. Hinata steamed. He was looking at her breast.


	4. Naruto The Beast

CRAAAAAACK! Hinata hit Naruto so hard his head spun. She didnt even activate her Juken as she hit Naruto for staring at her chest. During her throwing the punch, she had her head turned the other way, not looking at him as she popped her knuckles on his face. After a couple of seconds, she turned to see her handy work. She expected for him to be across the street, unconcious. He wasnt.

Hinata turned to a scary sight. What scared her wasnt the fact that he hadnt budged. No that intruiged her. It also wasnt the fact that a rather large amount of blood was seeping from his long canine teeth and drip past his lips and chin on the ground below. That had made her cringe a little. What made her scared was his red eyes. His red slitted eyes and snarling lip. The blood lost also got to her. Naruto looked like an animal. A demon fox!

Hinata took two frightening steps backwards. 'S - so this is the Kyuubi I guess' Hinata guessed, fear evident in her thoughts and demeanor. She watched as Naruto gripped his head to calm hisself down. Once he was done, he looked up at her, a stoic expression on his face.

"Hi Hinata." he said in a calm voice, almost a whisper. Hinata stared, shocked as Naruto gave her a glistening smile, blood still traveling down his chin, now to his chest. He wiped the blood from his nose from earlier, forgetting he just got slugged on."Would you like to join me for Ichiraku ramen. My treat."

Hinata finally got her act together and scowled at Naruto."Your paying." she said, putting her noncholant act on.

"ok." Naruto said, walking towards the diner, followed by Hinata. She was still a litte shocked. Naruto almost turned into a demon, right in front of her. But why didnt he. Did he still not want to hurt her? He had been like this since the academy. Taking pain but not causing it much.

'Okay Naruto' Hinata thought. 'Lets see how much you can take!'

**Ther guys, another chapter completed. Also lets give a round of applause to bgd240 for being an a#$+!. Im sure he likes to be congragulated. Also next chapter begins at Ichiraku. Stay tuned!**


	5. Uzamaki Hairstyle

While following Naruto to Ichiraku's Ramen, Hinata stared at Naruto. He had grown considerably. She was never taller than him, but she wasnt supposed to be this short compared to him. She seethed as she looked at his whiskered face. The blood from her punch still running a little. 'Stupid dobe, Ill show him!' she thought as she stuck her foot out. She put her foot between his as he prepared to take the another step.

"Whoooa!" Naruto screamed as he tripped over Hinata's foot. Hinata smiled. Naruto had his hand in his pocket, so there was no way for him to pull out fast enough to stop the fall. Not only that, but there was a large, muddy rain puddle below them. But, as he neared his fall, he shouted "Rasen Locks!". In an instant, Naruto's golden hair grew longer and longer, spiraling towards the ground, lifting Naruto in a brilliant spiral above the puddle to the other side. Hinata paled.' What the fuck!?'

Naruto's hair was long, all the way to his ankles. They looked like porquipine spikes( think super saiyan three Goku) that she saw Jaraiya-sensei have. "How the-!?" Hinata started. Naruto smiled.

"Pervy sage taught it to me. I cant make it retract like his though. Guess I gotta cut it later." he said walking on ahead. Hinata followed, shocked. Ichiraku Ramen was right in front of them. Naruto went and sat at his favorite seat. Hinata sat across from him one seat away. "Hey old man!" Naruto called.

"Is that who I think it is?" a voice called. Then, a man in his 50's peaked. He looked at Naruto and smiled. "Hey Ayuma, Naruto's back!"

"Really?" a voice called from the back of the diner. Then, a beautiful woman who was 19 stepped from the back. She had brown eyes, long brown hair, and an amazing body. She wore work attire which was all white. As soon as she saw Naruto, she ran to him, giving him a tight hug. Naruto looked puzzled at first, then he smiled. Hinata watched as Ayuma inhaled Naruto's scent. She buried her nose into the crook of his neck and inhaled. Hinata grew angry. ' Great, another fan girl!' Hinata then saw Ayuma brush her lips on Naruto's neck, looking as if she was going to kiss him! ' Not if I can help it!' Hinata thought as she stood up.


	6. Speaking Real: Authors Note

**Wassup guys. Its Ippikki-Ookami. I just took some time to write to all the readers of this fic. Im not a fan of authors notes because you dont read a fic just to read what the author has to say. Well, thats how I feel. I wanted to say that to the readers of this fic, thank you. You guys make me write more, even when I have martial arts and parkour conditionings. Thats quite a feat.**

**I also want to clear some things up. I am a very serious guy, so I tend to be what people call, a bit of an asshole. Yep, you know the guy so sarcastic and offended when you say something and dont clear it up. Yep, thats me. So when another asshole sends a review saying my story sucks and doesnt say why, yeah i get a bit ticked off.**

**Also, one of the reviewers(check the reviews people. Some smartass) said i dont show decorum when i " have a public piss match with reviewers" Two things wrong with what you're saying.**

**1) Its my fic. Da fuq?**

**2) If I felt what you said was truly important, you would have recieved a PM by now. Did you recieve one? NO. How's that for decorum? Not so much huh? :(**

**For you people who criticize to help me, thank you. I wont be an asshole if you have good intentions. I like people actually. I just dont like uppity a$$fuqe$ who think because their fics have higher ratings they can cause trouble. Not over here.**

**Also, to find out about why Hinata hates Naruto, he is hard to bully. Hinata finds it aggrivating that no matter what she does to Naruto, he still wont hate her, or succumb to her torture. You ever try to get at someone and they dont even get angry at you. Yeah, aggrivating.**

**Also, if anyone wants to talk( about my messages, stories, asshole ways, or how awsome i am even though i doubt it) just PM me.**

** Ippikki-Ookami.:$**


	7. Too Close To Naruto!

As Hinata was about to stand to break up the hugging, Ayuma moved on her own. As she seperated from him, Ayuma grabbed Naruto's hands into her own."Naruto, its so good to see you!" Ayuma said, ignoring Hinata's glare at her. "What happened to your hair?" she questioned, looking at the bottom part of Naruto's hair which had a little mud coating the tips.

"Uh, I kinda almost fell into a puddle." he said, rubbing his neck."Ill have to wash it tonight and cut it. It grew too long." Naruto said, skipping the detail of how it just grew a minute ago.

Ayuma smirked. "Ya know, if you want I could help you with that. Tonight." She then winked at him. Naruto blushed. Hinata seethed.

"Naruto, did we not come for ramen? Or did we come to gather volunteers to help you shower?" Hinata spat, looking at Ayuma. Ayuma scowled.

"Oh yeah Ayuma. Two Miso Pork ramen, menma and all!" Naruto said happily, getting giddy.

"And ill have the Chicken ramen." Hinata said snarling. Ayuma began to walk to the back. After she left, Hinata stared at Naruto. "Why the hell do you let her touch you like that!?" Hinata said to Naruto, who was looking at her in disbelief.

"She was one of my only friends back when I was young." Naruto said. "Problem?" he said, face showing a little anger. Hinata again was shocked. 'Did Naruto just go smart-ass on her'. Oh hell. As Hinata was about to pound him, the call "order up!" could be heard. Naruto turned around in a flash. He grinned at the steamy bowls of deliciousness in front of him. Yum.

Hinata stared at him out of the corner of her eye. He had already begun eating. She wanted to knock him for his attitude towards her earlier, but decided to eat. After the meal, Naruto and Hinata left the place, heading home.

"Hey Hinata?" Naruto said, following her.

"What?" Hinata said anger in her face.

"Ummm, thanks." Naruto blushed. "For coming with me."

"Your welcome I guess." Hinata blushed too. She had never been told thank you. Well, not in a long time.

Naruto went his seperate way. So did Hinata. As she was walking, she began to think about the nights events. Naruto made her blush! How the hell? And the worst part about it, she couldnt get angry. Why? Hinata smiled on her way home. Why is he dominant and submissive? Why did she like it? Well, she'll just have to go out with him again. For old time sake. At least, thats what she told herself.


	8. Dropping The Towel

A reviewer gave me an idea. I want to see if people like it. Should I have Hinata rape Naruto? It does sound appealing. Review and tell me before the next chapter. Majority vote will win.

As the sun shone brightly upon Hinata's bed, she gasped. She had started this competition with the sun some time back. She was to be out of her bed before sunrise. And this was the first time she'd lost! How the hell did this happen? Then she remembered. She didnt get any sleep. None at all. She was too busy thinking about him. The youngest blonde male that Konoha had to offer. Last night, he had taken her out to eat. That was a first for her besides Kurenai-sensei doing so. Then he had made a smart-ass remark and didnt recieve punishment. That too was a first. Then he made her blush. That was a first as well. It was like all of her first times were expierienced last night with Naruto!

She was up all night questioning his motives. Why was it that when she was with him she couldnt find what she considered her true self? That was what pissed her off. She always thought she hated Naruto, and she did. So why is she so confused? "Aghrrrrrrrr!" Hinata groaned. She couldnt think straight. "I guess I gotta pay him a visit." she said in her high pitched voice. She got up and took a shower. She put on a skirt that came up to her mid-thigh and a shirt with a kitten on it that came above her toned abs. She then put on some japanese UG boots that were black, matching her shirt and skirt. She brushed her teeth and washed her face, then grabbed a sucker from the Hyuga kitchen.

As she was leaving the compound, she saw her dad in the living room and smiled at him. " Hi father!" she said as she left the main entrance. Her father gasped in shock. That was the first time she said hey to him in years. Something must be wrong.

Hinata crossed the road and began walking towards Naruto's house. Her watch had 7:35, so he might still be asleep. She walked up the steps and knocked on his door. "Coming!" came Naruto's voice as he walked to the door. When they saw each other, they both gasped in shock.

Naruto had seen Hinata's beautiful boody and face. Along with that, seeing as though she had never came to his door before was a shocker. Enough of a shock that the towel that he had around his fell on the ground. That is where Hinata's shock came from. The rush of phermones that the towel held back onto Naruto's body released. It hit Hinata in the nose, and Hinata's knees buckled. She took in his addictive scent and growled a little. Though it was the Kyuubi's pheremones, it had been radiating from Naruto. Hinata wanted him. And she didnt care if he had a say in it. She wanted him NOW!


	9. Naruto's A What?

As Hinata stared at Naruto, said blonde immediatly reached for his towel. He knew he was in trouble. He knew it. Hinata was going to pound him good for this. At least he could try to rectify himself by covering back up. He had just got out of the shower, so his body was extremely sensetive to touch. If she were to hit him now, he would probably be bed ridden for weeks! But as he bent back up, she was giving him this look. He saw this look before. It was the same look Tsunade, Shizune, Anko, Ayume, Sakura, Ino, Ten-ten, and even Temari gave him yesterday. Like they were hungry. It scared the man out of him.

"Sorry Hinata-cha-!" Naruto started. But the rest of his sentence was finished inside of Hinata's mouth as she plunged her tounge down his throat. Naruto was shocked and scared. 'What the hell was she doing?'

Hinata couldnt take it anymore. She didnt need her Byakugan to see Naruto's length throb when he saw her. She kissed him in lust and want, not giving a fuck if she only came to talk with him. As Naruto reached up to grab her and push her away, she put his hands behind his back. She grabbed his left hand with her left and his right with her right, all behind his back. She then pushed the door closed behind her with her foot. She seperated their lips and began to lick his neck. She then nibbled on it.

"Hinata, no!" Naruto shouted, truly scared. "Im a v-vir-gin!" At this Hinata perked up.

"Really?" she said, breathing hard.

"Yes. I've been saving myself." Naruto said, also breathing hard.

"What!? For who, Sakura?" Hinata asked, sounding hurt. Naruto nodded. Hinata released him from her grasp. Naruto sighed and sat on his sofa, using a pillow to cover himself as he tried to gain his breath. Hinata put her sucker back into her mouth, looking away.

"Hinata?" Naruto said. "How about I put my clothes on and we talk about it, okay?" No reply. Naruto walked to his room and looked through his dresser for clothes. But as he turned to see if Hinata was still there, his head spun. Hinata hit him with a blow. Not enough to knock him out, but enough to make his head spin around. He saw stars and fell on his bed. He felt Hinata tie his hands to his bed post. She had ripped his towel from earlier in two to do so. She used the other half to tie his ankles to the foot of his bed.

"You would give your innocence to that ungrateful bitch!?" Hinata yelled. "All I use to hear was Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan, Sakura-chan! You never talk about anyone else!" Hinata stared at his naked form. It was better than she had expected. She saw Naruto wake up a little. She licked her lips and began to strip. She let Naruto stare at her naked form. He saw her beautiful breast, her very toned abs, and her slick entrance. She straddled his waist.

"Hinata, please?" Naruto had tears leaking from his eyes. Hinata was a lovely girl, but he was celebate. Losing his virginity at such a young age would mean his chances of becoming Hokage was slim. Hinata leaned foward and kissed his tear streaked face.

"Naruto, its okay. I'm a virgin too." Hinata said, looking back at his now erect member. "Plus the little guy doesnt seem to mind." she said as she grinded her hips to his. Naruto moaned. " See Naruto-kun?"

Naruto grew angry."Not like this! No!" his eyes turned red. He was going to fight her if need be.

Will Hinata get what she wants? This is my fic, so I said off with his head! Take him away guys. ( Naruto is dragged away, screaming and clawing on the floor.)


	10. Raping A Dobe

WARNING: If you do not like lemons, dont read. Hinata will destroy Naruto, almost literally! Dont like, dont read.

Naruto was about to enter the nine tails cloak in order to get Hinata to get off of him. "Juken!" Hinata yelled, poking chakara into Naruto's gut. Naruto screamed and reverted to his normal form. "No you wont!" Hinata yelled. "Bet if I was Sakura you would enjoy this!" Hinata then grabbed Naruto's swollen length. She rubbed her swollen clitoris with it."Ah! Naruto!" she moaned. Naruto moaned a little. " Like that? You should. Hyuga women are different from others. We tend to be amazingly soft skinned." Hinata said , licking her lips. Naruto bit his lip as Hinata put her entrance on the head of his penis. "Anything you want to say before we do this? Because were going to do this." Hinata asked, juices leaking from her opening onto Naruto's shaft.

"Hinata, pl-please go easy, please?" Naruto begged, tears in his eyes. He knew she would do it anyway. He just wanted it to be as passionate as he thought Sakura would be with him.

As if reading his mind, Hinata glared at him. "Why go easy? So you can imagime that im that bitch Sakura? No. I will let you call her name while we do this though. At least you tried right?" As she got no reply, she put Naruto's cock head in her entrance. Both of them moaned and breathed hard. Then, in one quick motion, Hinata slammed down on Naruto's shaft, hard. "AAAAAAAAA!" they both screamed. Naruto was in as much pain as Hinata was. It hurt. Hinata was having the time of her life. To her, it hurt so good.

"Naruto, your so big!" Hinata then grabbed his face and kissed him hard. Then, in one quick motion, she began to lift herself up and slam down, hard. Naruto cried out, seperating thier lips, a trail of saliva connecting them. Hinata liked his reaction. This was her first time, so if that felt good she should do it repeatedly, right. Then she lifted her hips and smashed on top of Naruto again and again, moaning. Naruto was moaning as well. "Say it!" Hinata screamed, moaning loudly. "Say my name and ill stop!" Her juices flowed onto him, making a wet clapping sound.

"Hina-aaa!" Naruto couldnt even say her name as she pounded him into his bed brutally. He was in so much pleasurable pain. He tried again. "Hina-aaa! Hin-aaa!"

"Yes, thats it Naruto! Byakugan!" Hinata screamed. Both her and Naruto screamed aloud as her pussy got five times tighter. Naruto screamed his head off. He was in hell. "Yes. Scream for me like the slut im making you into. Louder!" Hinata began to gather chakara into her teeth. She then leaned foward and bit Naruto's neck, teeth sinking through his soft flesh.

"Aaaaaa!" Naruto came painfully as Hinata still had her teeth in his neck. He felt his seed enter her, as he also felt his blood run from his neck. Hinata came too, gushing all over Naruto and releasing her teeth so she could scream his name. After a while, Naruto passed out, senses overloading. Hinata finished her orgasm and laid on his chest, breathing hard. She then sat up and kissed his lips, and looked at him lovingly. She licked the blood from her lips and did so to him too.

"I love you Naruto-kun. Nothing will change that now. Not Sakura, or anyone else is going to take you away from me. You wanted my attention. You got it." Hinata then placed a kiss on his head. He was still passed out. Blood leaked from where she put her chakara in his neck. A perfect bite mark. She wanted to wake him up and go again, but she didnt want to be a bully. Not to him. Not anymore.

There you have it! Naruto got raped and Hinata got laid. Lets just hope Naruto is still alive. Ouch.


	11. Waking To Pain

Naruto woke up. Instantly his senses hit him tenfold. He tasted blood and candy. He smelled something sweet and feminine. He saw the wall by his window. He heard what sounded like sirens in his ears. And he felt everything. He felt his neck as it was in pain. His wrist and ankles were sore and aching. And his lower region hurt like hell. He was too tired to look right now, but he knew he was a mess. Hair mangled, bruises on his body, what he thought was water on his inner thighs. He straightened to take a look at himself.

Naruto paled and suddenly felt worse as he looked at his wrist, which had purple-red circles across them just like his ankles. His neck had a bit of dry-wet blood on it, oozing to his nipple. His abs were purple-red and looked like he had been pounded with a bat. And when he looked at his thighs, he nearly fainted again. His thighs had an imprint that looked like someones ass. It was purple-red. And his penis was the same color, but looked like it had been abused severely. Thats when he realized, Hinata did this! She had knocked him out, pounded on him, and then bit his neck! A chill ran down his spine. She had tried to kill him! He was so scared.

Naruto gathered his bearings and put his feet to the side of his bed. He took a couple of painful steps to his dresser to get some clothes. 'Damned fox! What good are you if I dont heal!?' Naruto thought, angry his wounds showed no healing progress. Then he remembered that Hinata hit him in the gut with her Juken. He groaned as he picked up his shirt and pants and put them on slowly. After he was finished, he walked into the hallway. He then rested awhile against the bathroom door, breathing heavily. He made slow progress, but eventually made it to his front door. He was going to go to Sakura for medical attention. But as he opened the door, his slumped head hit something cushy and soft. As he looked up, he gasped in fear.

"Going somewhere Naruto-kun?" Hinata asked, licking her bottom lip hungrily. Naruto backed away a little, scared out of his mind. "You werent planning on going to see Sakura were you?" Hinata smiled as Naruto clenched his teeth. He was so cute she pinched herself to stop thoughts of raping the blonde again.

Naruto began to get angry. "What is wrong with you? Havent you gotten what you wanted already?" he said softly, almost tearing up that he was powerless against him.

Hinata felt sad. She didnt want him to hate her. She just wanted to show some tough love. If he was going to just give himself to Sakura, who still wanted the Uchiha as a mate, then she had to get him. Sakura would only take it and leave. Hinata actually wanted to be with him, at least for now. "Im not gonna hurt you Naruto-kun. I only want to help you shower and heal. We can talk after your bath okay?" Naruto nodded. Hinata then grabbed his arm and led him to his bathroom. This would be fun to do.


	12. Healing Wounds

Naruto sighed in pleasure as Hinata took her chakara out of his stomach. That was the reason Kyuubi's healing was on hold. He felt his healing progress fast and substantially, his ankles and wrist already feeling better. "Naruto-kun?" Naruto blushed because Hinata called him 'kun'. He then turned to look at her. "Lets get you out of these clothes, okay?" Hinata said, tugging at his shirt.

"Hinata!" Naruto said embarrassed.

"How can you be shy when just hours ago we were doing way more than this?" Hinata smirked, causing Naruto to blush. "I want to see where I hurt you so I know what i shouldnt do to you anymore." Hinata was now looking sincere. Naruto, being the trusting, naive dobe he always was, nodded and grabbed his shirt. He then procceeded to take it off. As soon as his shirt left his skin, Kyuubi's pheremones blasted the air full of it, making Hinata's every muscle clench. She was trying not to get him again, but this was ridiculous. It was like she was in her own personal hell. Then when Naruto took his pants off, Hinata gasped. She saw all the bruises that she inflicted on Naruto's body.

Naruto noted Hinata's sad expression as she looked at his body. "Its ok Hinata-chan." he stated, giving a warm smile. "It will heal in no time." As he began to put his foot into the warm, hot, bubble water Hinata made for him in the tub, he felt a pair of arms wrap around his upper body and a forehead was leaning on his back. He felt hot tears run down his back. Hinata was crying.

"Im sorry Naruto!" she sobbed, hugging him tighter. "I just wanted to show you I didnt hate you anymore! Back when we went to the academy, you would always smile. Even being the nine tailed fox holder, you would smile and laugh. I couldnt find that happiness and was jealous of you for finding it. I tried to break you and hurt you, but you would always treat me kindly. Im sorry!" Hinata was crying her eyes out. She meant every word. She had hurt Naruto so much in one lifetime. She was surprised that he didnt just go nine tailed fox and kill eveybody.

"Hinata-chan its ok." Naruto said, turning around in Hinata's arms and hugging her back. "There was a reason why I didnt hurt you back. Because like Sasuke, you expierienced what I have. I let you hurt me back then, because we all need something to beat on to stop our own pain. Your 'something' just happened to be me." He hugged Hinata tighter. "You know, if you want, you could join me in this bath. Water is a great chakara recovery source." Hinata nodded and released Naruto. She then kissed him on the cheek. She liked Naruto more then ever now. He was hers forever.


	13. Sakura-chan?

Hinata took the rag and washed Naruto's back. Naruto blushed as Hinata was sitting behind him with her legs wrapped around his waist. Naruto was sitting up, away from Hinata's chest. That is until Hinata grabbed him and pulled him against her breast. Naruto gasped. "Something wrong Naruto-kun?" Hinata said seductively, putting her lips in the juncture of his neck. Naruto shivered and Hinata giggled. "You know, I love the fact that I can make you feel like this." Hinata wasnt lying. She loved that Naruto was shy around her.

"Well Hinata-chan, I didnt know you were aiming to make me blush." Naruto said honestly. He then turned around in her legs and wrapped his arms around her body. It was Hinata's turn to blush. Naruto then leaned foward and put his lips on hers. Hinata moaned and then procceded to stick her tounge in his mouth. As they were making out, they didnt notice a gasp from over by the bathroom door.

"What-the-hell!? someone screamed from the bathroom entrance. Naruto turned to see who it was, while Hinata still continued to kiss his bruised lips. Naruto jumped and gasped into Hinata's mouth as he saw who was looking at them. Naruto reluctantly broke the kiss.

"S-Sakura-chan?" Naruto immediatly covered himself from Sakura's view. He then glanced over to Hinata who was scowling and covered herself as well. "Wha-what are you doing here?" Naruto asked Sakura, almost angrily.

"The front door was open and I thought you were hurt." Sakura was a little sad that he had looked angry at first. He always let her come in without consent and never fussed at her. She even had a key! And what the hell was he doing with Hinata!? In the tub!? Naked!?

"Sakura, I-we-!" Naruto started. Sakura began to get a little teary-eyed.

Sakura stared at Naruto and Hinata a little angrily. Here she came to finally spend a day with Naruto after three long years, and he was slobbing down Hinata in his tub. The tub she herself customized so that Naruto had room. In the house she made better during his three year departure. She knew she had no right to Naruto, what did he owe her anyway right? But three years of missing the dobe made her a little jealous of Hinata right now. She had finally gained some space for him in her heart.

"How about we talk after we get dressed." Hinata suggested. Sakura nodded and went to the living room, sulking. Naruto sighed. Not now. He was going to get back at Hinata. He wanted to be dominant this time. He stood up. This would be a long day.


	14. Naruto's New Meal

**Warning: Lemon. If you dont like the idea of Naruto eating something other than ramen, dont read. Such acts could be considered cannibalism.(Snicker,snicker! )**

As Naruto tried to exit the tub, Hinata grabbed his arm. "You know, I didnt say when we would talk to her." Hinata had a devious smile on her face. She still wanted some consensual sex with her new and first boyfriend. She then pulled Naruto back down into an amazing kiss. Naruto nested in between her legs, grabbing her waist and pulling her beneath him. "Dominant , are we?" Hinata smirked when Naruto growled into her mouth.

"Just trying to get some much needed payback." Naruto said, kissing his way down to Hinata's neck. He then kissed a vein that he saw beating hard. Hinata moaned and grabbed Naruto's face and made him devour her neck. Naruto then moved down to Hinata's navel and licked it as if he was hungry. Hinata moaned and arched her back. She was so wet she swear she felt warm liquids on her lower lips besides the fact that the bath water was growing cold. Naruto then went and kissed her thighs. He kissed up her thighs and kissed the smooth area above her clitoris. Hinata cried out his name.

"Stop teasing me Naruto-kun!" Hinata moaned out. Naruto was killing her with his constant teasing. He then bent down and stuck his tounge into her and moaned at the taste. He had picked the move up from pervy sage's pervy books. Hinata moaned loudly and started thrashing around uncontrolablly. She had never done this before and was shocked that such pleasure existed. Naruto then began to lick her frantically. More out to get the taste than to actually pleasure her. This went on for three more minutes. That is until Naruto accidently scraped his teeth against Hinata's clitoris.

"Aaaaaah Narutoooooo!" Hinata screamed as she literally squirted and came at the same time into Naruto's awaiting mouth. Poor Naruto. He wasnt ready for the large amount of liquid that sprayed into his mouth and nose. He coughed and regretted it. He had lost the liquid that she so willinglly put into his mouth and was desprate to get it back. So desprate that he began to drink some of the bath water as he searched for it again. Hinata looked up with glazed eyes as she saw Naruto drink the water. She smiled at him. She loved that she tasted good to him. She leaned up and grabbed his face and kissed him. "Now we can talk to Sakura. She has waited long enough." Hinata said, trying to get up.

Naruto then pushed Hinata's shoulder back down. "No were not. Not yet. Im not done with you." Naruto said, laying down on her and capturing her lips. Hinata was shocked. This was the second time Naruto got bold on her. He then positioned himself by her entrance. Now he would get revenge.

To be continued...


	15. Finally, Consensual!

**Hi guys. Ive been updating faster because im sick. Ma dukes says no parkour or martial arts till I get better so, I got time. Its cold as a bitch outside and imma be in the house all winter. Reviews will make me feel better. Trust me, its true. To be reduced to training in the sunroom, well, sucks. Please make my life just a little better and review. I dont even feel like a sarcastic asshole today. (Smh). Well, enough about me, this is bout Hinata and Naruto gett'n it on. WARNING: Lemon. If you dont like the idea of Naruto and Hinata making other Naruto's and Hinata's I suggest you turn back now. Yeah you, the little kid who gets off by reading things other than homework. GET OUTTA HERE! (Clears throat) But for everyone else, enjoy!**

Sakura was now crying. She was crying hard. She heard Hinata moan and shout Naruto's name, and knew instantly that they were having sex. She wanted to go in there and kill them both, but instead just buried her head into Naruto's sofa cushion to stop the moans she was hearing. She couldnt take it. Her Naruto-kun was in his bathroom right now, loving down that bitch Hinata! But she wouldnt do anything about it. Not now. Not Yet.

**Meanwhile...**

Naruto was thrusting as hard as he could into his tight Hyuga girlfriend below him. She was currently moaning and clenching him for all he was worth. Hinata could really dominate him. Especially since her Byakugan squeezes every muscle in her body, even her lower regions, which made vaginal contortion extremely painful to her mate. So he pounded harder, wanting to be the man in the relationship. "Naruto-ku-kun, faster!" Hinata moaned out, wrapping her hands around his back, pulling him deeper. Naruto went extremely fast now. Hinata was so warm, wet, and tight, he didnt even care that Sakura was outside the bathroom waiting on them. Hinata was spraying juices all over him, and some even entered his open mouth as a slurping sound began to pick up.

"Damn Hinata, stop squeezing so tight!" Naruto was serious. It was like Hinata's pussy was sucking the chakara out of him. Little did he know, thats exactly what she was doing. Squeezing his chakara into her to repair the damage he was doing. Naruto was very big, and would probably get bigger in years to cum(pun intended!). So she would need some of his and Kyuubi's chakara to stay tight and warm. Thats when she felt it. A large orgasm. She needed this.

"Sorry Naruto! Byakugan!" Hinata yelled. Naruto's life flashed before his eyes. She swore never to use this on him. And she broke her promise. Hinata yelled. She orgasmed fairly huge. But Naruto screamed. He orgasmed what felt like his whole soul. Yes. It was like his life, soul, and chakara was being released into Hinata. And it hurt like hell. As they finished their orgasm, Naruto immediatly pulled out of her and fell back, teary-eyed from pain and pleasure. He then looked at Hinata's clenching pussy. Did he really just fit inside that thing!? It looked so tight that you could see her lips squeeze. Naruto sighed and kissed his sleeping, smiling girlfriend. After five more minutes of cleaning her up, he dried her off and took her to his room to cover her up and laid her down. He then put a robe on and went to talk to Sakura. What a good bad day today. For him at least.

And their you have it. I might do a chapter in which Sakura rapes Naruto next for revenge. Please review and tell me. Yay or Nay. Thank all you wonderful readers too. I really mean it. I got 10,000 views. Yay me!


	16. These Lips Are Whose?

Naruto was headed into the living room to talk to Sakura. But he didnt feel Hinata grab his robe tie as he departed from her. He also didnt see the water from his bath earlier on the floor. So guess what? He didnt know what happened as he slipped on the water, his robe coming from his body. "Oh shi-!" He didnt get to finish as he tried to stop his fall by running. As Sakura turned to see what was goin on, she stopped her crying and laughed. There was her teammate, tripping, not even noticing the knife protruding from the open kitchen drawer. Wait, what!? Naruto was about to be stabbed! She had to do something. This could get ugly but...

The next thing Naruto knew was that he was flying the opposite direction of the knife. He was flying towards the sink. Good. Nothing but glass plates and glass cups in there. Nothing big. Right? Then he paled in that split second it took for him to collide with the sink. In that split second he saw Sakura with her hands held out as if trying to catch him. Oh, and look, there's Hinata, looking and doing the same thing Sakura was doing. Ah, there it is. The sink. Wait, what the fuck!? The sin-**CRASHHHHHH! **Naruto blacked out.

Naruto woke up. Above him was a bright light. He squinted and groaned in pain, instantly feeling the affects of his encounter with his kitchen sink. Above him were two beautiful girls, both smiling down on him and looking a little worried at the same time. He finally realized that the two beauties were Sakura and Hinata, and the fact that they were together scared him. "Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan?" Naruto questioned. "Were am I?"

"Your in a hospital Naruto-kun." Sakura said, poking Naruto's wound,which was a nasty bruise on hislower rib. Naruto groaned and jumped, pain in his eyes. "Your rib was protruding from your skin and blood leaked from it. It was a nasty sight." Sakura finished, cringing from the memory.

"All those fancy moves you flashed me with the other night and you couldnt even avoid a sink. I truly do have a dobe for a boyfriend." Hinata said, smirking. Naruto blushed at her words and looked at Sakura. She was smiling too. He was amazed that she was okay with him and Hinata going out. Hinata, seeing the shock that Naruto held at Sakura, leaned foward and kissed his lips. When she departed, she gave Sakura a wink and went to the door of the room. "Ill let you two catch up, kay? I have to uhh..., go make sure Tsunade-sama doesnt worry much." Hinata lied. She wanted for Naruto to talk to his crush openly. Well, it would be a crush had she not raped him, but why bring up the past? He liked it, right? Hinata left quickly before she ended up raping him again. She didnt want to scar her relationship.

As Hinata left, Naruto looked at Sakura, blushing. "So?" Naruto said, nervously.

"So?" Sakura said back. Naruto looked down at his hands, still blushing. Then, before he could register the action, Sakura lifted his chin and pressed her lips to his viciously. Naruto gasped in shock. What the hell was she doing!?


	17. Sakura Nee-chan

**Hi guys its me again. Sorry for not updating quickly. I had court and couldnt find the time. I know what yall thinking and im** **thinking it too. MY BLACK**** AHH! But as you can see im still posting. Im sorry for the folks who lost the Sakura rape battle. But dont worry. I think I like peoples reactions to girls raping Naruto. So ill be making stories specifically about that. A dobe being raped by a female. Dat shit NICE! Anyway, enjoy the story!**

Sakura was hurting Naruto's lips. She had her tounge in his mouth, slobbing him down. Naruto began to get light-headed. He struggled against Sakura's grip, forgetting that she had Tsunade's strength. After a while, he finally got loose, the after shock sending him flying away from her fast. He rubbed his bruised lips, angry. "What the hell is your problem, huh!?" Naruto screamed, angry at her for the first time in his life. Sakura knew he was in a relationship with Hinata! "Why did you do this!? You know im in a relationship with Hinata! Or did you not get the hint!?" Naruto screamed. Then, Sakura started giggling. Naruto stared at her, shocked and angry.

"I get the hint just fine Naruto-kun. And Hinata is right. You are cute when your angry. Plus your a good kisser too." Sakura said, giggling at Naruto's cute pout. She then saw Naruto pale at the mention of Hinata.

"Hinata..you-she-what!?" Naruto studdered, shocked at the news.

"She loves you Naruto. And its clear you love her too. You've never screamed at me in your life." Sakura smiled. "She gave me a free pass to slobber you down since im your friend. She says that had she not forced herself on you, you would have given me your virginity. I think a thought like that deserves a first and last kiss from me. Ive put up with you more than anyone. Its only fitting that I get a good kiss right?" Sakura asked, winking seductivly.

Naruto paled, taking all the information in at once. Hinata gave Sakura a free pass to wrestle his tounge? And she told her she raped him? And that Naruto was planning his whole future with Sakura up until now? Naruto couldnt help the blush that appeared on his face. His girlfriend and his best friend were working their magics on him. What was Hinata going to let Sakura do next, rape him!?

"Its all a lot to take in, I know. But if we never be together, please consider me your sister. I love you Naruto-kun, in the way a sister loves a brother. Especially if your brother happens to be a naive dobe who goes around getting raped by women." Sakura leaned towards Naruto and hugged him tight. "If you ever need anyone, anyone at all, call on me. I want to feel just as wanted as ever by you. But only in that love a brother could give." Sakura let a tear shed down her face, putting her nose in Naruto's neck.

Naruto hugged Sakura back. "Thank you Sakura. I will always call on you for help. Especially since you are literally stronger than me." Naruto joked, smiling. Sakura squeezed tighter, letting Naruto know that that was enough of the strength jokes. It was bad enough that kids of the leaf were a little afraid of her.

Sakura then let Naruto go, looking into his eyes. She kissed his cheeks on both sides and stood up to leave. "Oh, yeah. I also hope I dont have to warn you about breaking Hinata's heart. You know that she's fully capable of handling the nine tails." Sakura said, jokingly.

Naruto cringed at the memory of Hinata poking her chakara into his stomach. "Yeah, we unknowingly established that a while ago." Naruto said nervously, rubbing his neck sheepishly. Sakura grinned as she left the room. Naruto, for the first time since this morning, felt at peace.


	18. Its Official!

**Hi guys. Its me. Sorry for not updating sooner. Ive been working on my other fic. Its called "Gomen Naruto-kun!". Its good. If you like the idea of a female raping a male,read it. Anyway, on with the story. ENJOY!**

As Sakura exited the room, Naruto laid back and rested. He couldnt believe it. It was only his second day back in Konoha and already so much has happened. He was surprised he didnt faint from todays events. That is when Hinata entered the room, closing the door behind her. She looked at Naruto and smirked, then proceeded to walk seductively towards him, swaying her beautiful hips. Naruto's head and arousal jumped in sync at her actions. Hinata saw his sudden movement and smiled. "Naruto-kun, do you need a bath?" she asked innocently, sitting down on his laps and leaning down to put her hands on his chest.

Naruto was breathing hard now, wanting to kiss her for her actions. "Ye-yes Hinata-chan." He was hoping that she would offer to do it, getting hard at the thought of it.

"Well Naruto, ill call the nurse and she'll give you a nice rub down," Naruto frowned, "and maybe youll get a nice massage as well. Sound good?" Hinata smiled. She loved that she could tease Naruto with her body. He was currently looking like he was on the verge of tears.

"You big tease. I thought we would be there for each other no matter what?" Naruto said, playfully pouting.

Hinata raised an eyebrow at her pouting boyfriend. "What gave you that idea?"

Naruto gawked. "You mean you dont remember this?" he asked, pointing to the bite mark on the left side of his neck. Hinata was shocked that he remembered her words that day. She then smiled and kissed his lips, rubbing her hands on the spot where she bit him.

"The nurse was extremely worried and jealous. When she saw this mark and found out I was your girlfriend, she began to ask too many questions. She seemed quite angry with me." Hinata remembered. "She found you very attractive, and is only three years older than us. Thought she could get you I guess. Fat chance." Hinata said, licking over the mark, making Naruto moan.

"So did you talk to Sakura?" Hinata asked, smiling at him again.

"Yep, right after she suffocated me with her tounge." Naruto stared at Hinata, knowing she knew. He still couldnt believe it! What kind of girlfriends give permission to have their boyfriends orally raped by their bestfriends!? Not that he was complaning of course.

"So she did it huh? Was she gentle?" Hinata was curious, licking her lips.

"Not at all. She practically choked me if it makes you horny." Naruto said, frowning at the peverted look in Hinata's eyes. Hinata leaned up and hugged him tightly. She made sure not to put too much pressure on his aching ribs though.

"That was it Naruto. Im so happy! Finally we can truly be together now. You've gotten over your crush and now we can see each other." Hinata was so happy. She wanted to take Naruto right now, but his aching ribs prevented it.

"Hinata, I love you too. I hope no other women tries to take me away from you. You are the only one I would give myself to. I wish this could have happened sooner." Naruto said, happy for the first time in years. Hinata couldnt take it anymore. His words made her wet, and he was going to pay. Forgetting that they were in a hospital, and that Naruto was injured, she pounced on him, taking him again and again, not giving a care. On the outside of the door, Sakura was listening to their actions.

"Get him Hinata. By all means, get him."


	19. Growing to Goodness

**Hi guys, me again! Im so sorry for not updating sooner. I know most of you would like to kick my ass for not updating faster. Fair enough. But im not done yet. Not by a short shot. So please, enjoy!**

Hinata Hyuga was hurrying up extremely fast. She was currently putting her seemingly too small shirt over her head, having trouble trying to get them over her large DD cups. She pulled at the shirt, trying to get it over her large bust, cursing the fact that Anbu clothing was always tight around her body.

Thats right. Hinata Hyuga was an official Anbu black ops member as of today. She would get happy and celebrate, but she was about to be late and didnt want to be. She had to make a good first impression. She couldnt just slack off, even if her husband was the most feared man in the world. Yep, Hinata Hyuga-Uzamaki had married Naruto Uzamaki, better known as the sixth hokage. After he beat Obito Uciha, the jinchuriki of the ten tailed wolf, he was labeled hokage on his 17th birthday, making him the second youngest kage in history, right after Gaara. On her 20th birthday, Naruto held a great festival for the village, and at 11:59, he proposed to Hinata in front of the whole village, bringing tears to so many eyes it looked more like a funeral than anything. Of course she excepted, tears in her eyes. And as for Naruto that night, he ended up having to rely on Kyuubi's and Sakura's healing power the next morning.

As Hinata thought back to that day, she laughed. She thought that she had ruined Naruto for life, hurting him uncerimoniously. But Naruto enjoyed it, much to her delight. Thats why she loves him. He put up with her from the beggining and never stopped. She just couldnt keep it in her pants knowing that she was married to him and that she could do whatever she wanted to him.

"Nata-chan! Could you come here a minute!?" Naruto's voice called up the steps. Hinata felt a tingly feeling in her stomach. 'I swear, if he has on that Hokage robe without any clothes underneath again...' she shivered in lust. Naruto was so naive. He thought that doing things like that was okay and that Hinata would be fine with it. Wrong. She would fuck him into a coma for it. Thats just her.

As Hinata descended the steps, she tripped on something. But before she could hit the ground, she jumped into the air to land on the other side, smiling at her skill. She looked and realized that the article of clothing was Naruto's foxy boxers with ramen on them. "Naruto, stop leaving your clothes lying ar-ound!" She gulped as a trail of drool left her lips. Her eyes looked on in shock as she saw her husband. He was currently laying on the floor, bow and arrow in his hands, legs curled up, naked. Oh hell.

Naruto grinned a childish, fox like smile, showing enlarged white canines. "Look honey, im cupid!"

Hinata gulped and took a step forward.

"Nata-chan?"

Hinata still walked over, looking on lust.

"H-honey?"

Just a few more inches now.

Naruto grew scared. Hinata was standing over him, body slightly shaking. Oh shit. He knew that look. He began to back up a little. "B-but you have work in ten minutes!" Naruto shouted. He had work too, but not as early as Hinata.

"That doesnt matter anymore." Hinata stated in a zombie like tone. She saw Naruto put the arrow down and crawl onto the fur covered sofa, showing he would give in. Hinata grabbed around his abs and pulled him closer to her. She slowly began to kiss Naruto's abs up and down, making wet marks appear onto him.

"Uungh-Nata!" Naruto moaned. She loved doing this to him. It made him give in so easily. Naruto grabbed Hinata's hair and lifted the womans head, placing a soft kiss onto her lips. Hinata moaned into the kiss, loving how Naruto was so submissive to her, yet so dominant. She slightly creamed herself when she felt Naruto plunge his tounge into her mouth, moaning and sending sensations through her mouth. She pulled back and gasped.

"Fuck it!" she screamed angrily, unbuttoning her jacket as fast as she could. When it was off, she then began to take off her shirt, leaving on her bra. She then tugged at her pants and almost ripped them off, eager to pound her man into the sofa he was breathing heavily on.

"Nata, wait. I have paperwork that needs to be done by tonight!" Naruto said, frantically. Its not that he didnt want to. Actually the opposite. Its just that Hinata didnt know when to stop. He called back to when there was a slight earthquake and he needed to go and see if there was any casualties. But Hinata had quite literally had him pound her from behind as she bent over his desk. She wouldnt let his arms go and he had no choice but to finish her quickly so he could go.

"No Hokage-sama. You're gonna take this. Now look, I likes ya and I wants ya. Now we could do this the easy way or we could do this the hard way. The choice is yours." Hinata said sexily, finally getting her pants off and standing in full naked glory, having discarded her bra and panties quickly.

Naruto's cock visibly grew hard at Hinata's words. Hinata smiled. 'Hard way it is.' She pounced, wiping away Naruto's sexy, submissive smirk with her lips. She fucking loved her husband.

**Stay Tuned For Other Chapters.**


	20. Pregnant? How?

**Hey guys! So I started a community and Ill be making more stories like this one and putting them into the community. PM me if you have a story that pertains to the community and ill post it in. Dont be shy guys. Also, Im starting to love to write these fics, though I originally entered as an angst/adventure/action type. Guess ill be doing more lemons than I thought. Please, enjoy!**

Hinata made her way into the ANBU Department of Konoha, albeit wobbily. She kinda overdid it with her husband. He had grown to be a very large man, some 11 inches, and she needed to be careful. Talk about a cervix shattering cock.

As she made her way into the building, she saw that they had a large crowd all put into chairs. She mentally kicked herself, damning her attraction to her Naruto-kun somewhat. As she made her way to an empty seat, people gave her looks. A few females either frowned at her or smiled at her, knowing why she was late. Some of them jealous, some happy about her relationship with her husband. And a few guys were doing the same. She walked past them and sat in a seat on the fourth row, on the end.

She looked up to see her leader smirking at her. She blushed. Her leader always teased her about her and Naruto's marriage, saying that the poor Hokage was too lenient and that Hinata was too wanting, resulting in a master/student relationship rather than a marriage. She would know too. Her years in the Interrogation Department did wonders to her wisdom, thus giving her the title "ANBU Captain". Yep, the captain was none other than Anko Mitarashi, the crazy snake lady.

After Orochimaru was extracted from her body, Anko went on to become the most feared ANBU in Konoha history, even surpassing Yamato and her husband, Kakashi. She had also great chakara reserves and even gained some of Orochimaru's power of the snakes after she defeated him. All in all, she was a kickass captain.

Anko looked back at the squads of new ANBU in front of her. "Okay guys, meetings over. Be sure to check with the Godaime Hokage for information on your posts" Anko said, ending the meeting. As everyone stood up and walked about, Anko singled Hinata out. "Not you Hyuga. Come here."

Hinata stood up, still wobily from sex. She walked to the front of the lobby to meet Anko on the stage. As she approached she began to apologize. "I truly am sorry Anko-sama! I had woken up late, and I made breakfast and then-!" Hinata blurted.

Anko cut the woman off. "The cutie Hokage and his antics again?" she asked, smirking.

"Hai." Hinata said, head down. She knew Anko knew of their relationship together and Naruto's antics. He always did stupid and childish things, and his punishment was always hard sex. Hinata wanted to change the image of women in Naruto's mind. Well, at least her image. He had always expected to be hit when he did something stupid, courtesy of Sakura and Tsunade. But Hinata didnt beat on her husband, not anymore. She just gave him what he liked in a somewhat harsh fashon. And Anko understood.

"I know how ya feel. Next time, just try to get him at a later time. You know he needs it everyday." Anko said, smiling. Hinata nodded and hugged her sensei, glad she was a woman. A guy captain would have scolded her. "Now, get ready to gaurd your post. A couple of ninja's from the land of Deers are coming to visit the Nara clan. We can never truly trust anyone allowed into the village, but they are nice people. Give them a feel of security and make the Leaf Village proud."

Hinata bowed and shunshined away, going to her post by the villages gate.

**Meanwhile**

Konohamaru Sarutobi, one of the most powerful and playful ninja's in Konoha, was mortified. He was currently slouch backed, mouth opened wide. Because his idol, and master, Naruto Uzamaki, was walking up the steps of the Hokage Tower, limping and holding on the rail. Even the ANBU currently gaurding the door were slack jawed. Naruto was the most adventurous and energetic Kages in history. He usually just jumped from the ground to the window of his office. Why the hell was he taking the steps?

Konohamaru ran to Naruto and hoisted him up a little. "Boss, what happened to you? Did rouge ninja's attack? Did they finally get to you? Did the Uzamaki fan girls attack again!?" Konohamaru was hysterical.

Naruto smiled and kept walking. "None of the sort Konohamaru. Just a rough morning is all."

The ANBU with the mouse mask spoke up. "Hokage-sama, what has happened to you?"

Naruto opened the door to his office. "Hyuga-sama." The mouse seemed to withdraw from the conversation quickly, not wanting any part in the Hyuga-Uzamaki affairs. Naruto made his way to his desk, sitting on it and sighing hard.

"You know, if you were to be attacked right now you would be killed." Naruto heard. He then smiled, not looking up from his position.

"Thanks for the advice, baa-chan." Naruto said, waiting for a retort.

Instead, Tsunade just walked from the window and into the office, walking in front of Naruto. She then threw a light punch. By light I mean enough force to dent a persons chest. As her punch connected though, Naruto poofed into smoke, showing that he changed from a person to a clone in less than a millisecond. Thus the power of the Rokudaime Hokage.

As Tsunade looked up, she saw Naruto was sitting into his chair, back turned to her. "Talk about amazingly fast. You just might be faster than your father the fourth." Tsunade said, amazed at his manipulation of the shadow clone jutsu.

Naruto smiled. He loved being compared to his father. It felt good to be noticed as the only person that could take on Madara Uchiha or the first Hokage Hashirama Senju and prevail. He knew he was powerful, and it felt good.

Tsunade turned his rolling chair around to her. "Anyway, I came to tell you that you should slow down. You and Hinata could very much have a child on the way, and if something happens to my grandchild because you cant keep it in your pants, ill personally beat you myself." Tsunade said, giving Naruto a glare.

Naruto paled. "A-a what!? A baby!? But Hinata-chan never said anything about chi-chi-chi...!" Naruto couldnt get it out.

Konohamaru paled as well. If Naruto had a son or daughter, he probably wouldnt see his boss much. And the baby probably will relace him. "A what!?"

Tsunade shook her head, annoyed. "Stop screaming brats. And yes, Hinata came to me a week ago with concerns and I ran some test. She has so much of your chakara inside of her belly that its like she is the jinchuriki of a small tailed beast. She may very well be pregnant." Tsunade said.

As she looked up, she smirked. Naruto and Konohamaru were both unconcious, having fainted after the word 'pregnant'.

"The dobes of Konoha. How we live without 'em ill never know." She said as she picked the two up for a hospital visit. Sakura would have to hear too, her being the head of the hospital and all. And then Hinata. Maybe being an off duty kage wasnt so bad.

**Please review! Next chapter coming up!**


	21. Babies Having Babies!

**Hey guys, me again! Sorry for the slack and all. But hey, you must be used to it and shit, so ill take my apology back. Well, Enjoy!**

Hinata stood at the epicenter of a tree. She didnt know why, but her stomach continuously grumbled throughout the day. She had eaten twice today and yet she didnt feel any satisfaction at all. More importantly, she found herself wanting miso, pork, and chicken ramen and also cinnamon rolls. Her stomach was grumbling hardly and she was sure the ANBU across from her could hear it. She rubbed at her belly, face contorted in a pout behind her fox ANBU mask. 'But I just ate! What the hell is going on!?

The ANBU across from her quirked up. What could be wrong with the Hokages wife? He had to speak up.

"Lady Hinata? Is something the matter? You seem to be expieriencing symptoms akin to cramps." The officer said, standing a few feet from his post. He saw Hinata reach and take off her mask.

"Its nothing. Just a little hungry, thats all. Nothing major 'cept the slight ache in my stomach." Hinata said, not wanting to seem weak. She was already tired of getting called 'Lady Hinata'. She wouldnt be treated like a novice her adult years. Not ever.

The ANBU looked at her through his bull mask. "May I take a look at you miss? Dont want you to be hurt or anything." The guy offered. After Hinata gave a slight nod, the guy continued. "Byakugan!" The guy said, activating his eyes with no hand seals.

Hinata was about to look herself. That was until the guy gasped aloud.

"Hiyushi-san, what is it?" Hinata asked in her small, dominant voice, a voice everyone was used to by now. The man had taken a couple steps closer, all the while removing his mask to show his shocked face.

"Lady Hinata, you have a very large cluster of chakara in your stomach. Me being a medical ninja, Ive seen this before. But why so much!? This amount of chakara should have truly hurt the fetus and all its parts!" Hiyushi asked aloud, still walking to her.

Hinata's beautiful face contorted in shock and confusion. "Fetus!?" She all but screamed, wanting to know what he was talking about.

Hiyushi stepped even closer and smiled a little. "Lady Hinata, being a medical ninja from the Hyuga clan, I must attend you to the hospital immediately. Though you may try to hurt me, I will take you there none the less."

Hinata didnt know what to say. She had to get to the hospital and needed to right away. 'Am I truly preg-?" She thought before she was interrupted by two ANBU that appeared by her. The first ANBU had light blonde hair while the second had her brown hair put into two buns on each side of her head. They were on each side of her.

"We have been ordered to take over your post by Lady Anko. Please go to the hospital, as it was ordered by Tsunade-sama and the recently fainted Rokudaime dobe." The blonde one said, sounding playful.

The one on the other side of her, the one with the buns looked at her and flailed her arms. "Ino, show some respect will ya!" She shouted at the women.

Ino sighed and looked back behind her mask. "What!? Its not my fault he cant handle pregnancy! Men always faint! Its annoying!" Ino shouted at Ten-ten.

Hinata gasped. "Im pregnant!?" She asked aloud. Both girls besides her giggled and hugged her, telling her to get to the hospital right away.

Just as she was about to walk there with her escort, a clone of Naruto shunshined to her side, looking quite distraught.

"Nobody touch her!" The clone screamed frantically. "You might hurt her and the baby, and she'll get sick, and then-then-!" The clone trailed off as Ino punched him in the gut.

"Get yourself together and stop acting like a dobe, ya hear!" Ino shouted, using Iruka's big-headed jutsu on the stomach-clenching Naruto clone. After a while the clone straightened up and walked to Hinata.

"'Nata, I have to take you to the hospital within 15 seconds or granny will-" he pulled out a note from his Hokage robe, "punt me like a football." He said and latched on to Hinata's arm, followed by Hiyushi as well. When all were connected to him, he opened his mouth, witch revealed a seal between his teeth. He then smashed his teeth together, seeing his canines create a fire spark. And in less than a second he was gone, no trace left behind.

Ino sighed and walked to her post. "I swear he is probably the most naive Hokage in history." Ten-ten agreed with her. They watched from their post as Shikamaru's distant clan members approached the leaf village. Right on time.

**Meanwhile**

Tsunade was currently setting up the lab at the hospital. She had been hospitalizing both Naruto and Konohamaru, not to mention she would need to set up barriers for when Hinata kicks Naruto's ass for fainting. He was just too much like his mother.

Before she could set up Hinata's hospital bed, the door to the hospital room was forced open, all most off its henges. "WHAT!"

Tsunade rubbed her temples. "Yes Sakura, and how are you?" She said, sarcasm dripping.

Sakura stormed up and looked at the sleeping Hokage. "Tsunade-sama, is she really-!?"

Tsunade nodded her head. "Its a scary thing as well, considering what happened to Naruto's mother when she birthed him and the Hokage had troubles. Chakara that I cant explain is pooled into Hinata's stomach, around the fetus. The baby is sure to be powerful if it survives."

Sakura walked up to Naruto and kissed his forhead. She smiled. "A baby having a baby. My he has grown." She said. "I was gonna take a day off and let Lee take me to dinner, but he has to train and I have to stay for Hinata and Naruto."

Tsunade smiled at Sakura's love to help others. She could've joined ANBU for double the pay she recieved her first year, but her love for healing won out. She was now the head doctor, making more money than most her age. Tsunade was proud of her apprentice.

Just then, Naruto appeared with his wife and a Hyuga ANBU. "Were here baa-chan! Safe!" Naruto clone said, thumb pointing up. Tsunade grabbed him by his shirt and pulled him to the window. Before he could register, she opened the window and kicked the shit out of him, like a football. Naruto landed in a tree and dispelled, a crazy look on his face.

"Idiot! Stop calling me that!" Tsunade screamed, making everyone step back.

**Next Chapter Soon!**


End file.
